The prior art discloses a certain number of compounds possessing a vague structural relationship to compounds (I) of the present invention. The following are worth of mention: ##STR3##
Compounds a. and b. possess an odor that is reminiscent of clove or orris-like and develop earthy, fresh and green notes. Ester c. possesses an odor which, depending on substituent R, varies from minty to flowery, orris-like, fruity or woody. Aldehyde TMH possesses a fresh, green, aldehydic smell reminiscent of herbs, flowers and ozone.
We have now discovered that compounds (I) develop particularly useful fragrance properties that are distinct from those of the prior known analogs. Due to their odor characteristics, they find a utility in conferring, improving or modifying the odorous notes of fruity type, especially of pear-like type, or of ambrette, woody, flowery and balsamic type.